


Another Day in Camelot

by Mississippi_moon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Shocking I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mississippi_moon/pseuds/Mississippi_moon
Summary: Merlin’s in trouble and Arthur has to be the one to save him for once. One-shot.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Another Day in Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous~

On a normal night, Arthur would be sitting cuddled up to the warm fireplace with a book in his hand and a full stomach. Merlin would be actually quiet for once, meandering about and straightening things up. It was the slow evenings that the king enjoyed most, because he felt the most like himself in their companionable silence. 

But not tonight. No, tonight, Arthur was outside, caught in a cold drizzle because  _ Merlin  _ was being a complete arse and had been missing for over a day. Normally, the king wouldn’t have thought anything of it, since Merlin had made a habit of disappearing off to gods knew where. Gaius had often claimed that he was at the tavern, but Arthur was beginning to doubt that that was the case. 

This time had been different, because Gaius swore up and down that Merlin had gone to pick herbs, and he actually had sounded sincere. That’s why Arthur was out searching now, because Gaius had come barging into the king’s chambers with worried eyes and said that Merlin should’ve been back hours and hours ago. 

The physician had pointed to a marsh on Arthur’s map of the darkling woods and claimed that Merlin would be there somewhere. Arthur had sighed frustratedly, stating that  _ Merlin damn well better be, or else. _

But the truth was, Arthur was starting to get worried. The fact that Gaius was sick with worry was enough to turn his stomach. That, and the feeling that something was indeed wrong stabbing in Arthur’s gut. 

“Ugh, why must Merlin insist on getting lost in bogs?” Gwaine blurted, pushing past Arthur and pulling him out of his musings. 

Arthur shook his head, wrinkling his nose as they neared the marsh. He couldn’t help but agree with Gwaine on that one. 

“Keep a wary eye out. Gaius said he should be near here,” Arthur instructed his knights. 

Arthur had barely even suggested that they search for Merlin before Gwaine, Elyan, Leon and Percival had volunteered to accompany him. Though the king was grateful, he knew they each did it because of their loyalty to Merlin, who had wormed his way into each of their hearts like an annoyingly endearing parasite. 

“Sire, there’s makings of a camp just beyond those trees,” Leon observed, his voice low. 

Arthur nodded in acknowledgement as he looked to the east and saw the faint glow of a campfire through the trees. He signalled to his men to stealthily approach the camp as he trudged forward, skirting around the swampy land so as to remain undetected. Arthur heard gravelly voices rising from the campsite as he approached. He crouched low, relying on the tall grass to shield him from view as he peered into the clearing. 

The king knew bandits when he saw them. The camp housed at least ten men, who were talking drunkenly around the fire without a single care. Arthur rolled his eyes.  _ Idiots.  _ He was prepared to move on in their search when his eyes caught on a slumped figure tied to a tree on the outskirts of the campsite. Though his dark head was bent over, there was no mistaking the tell-tale red cloth that hung around his neck. 

“Merlin,” Arthur whispered. 

The king felt his knights flanking him as they waited for a command. Arthur nodded to them, rage boiling in his chest. He stood suddenly and drew his sword, running straight for the closest bandit. Arthur could care less that these men were unarmed and caught off-guard. The thought of honor had been cast to the wind the moment these bandits had hurt Merlin. 

Arthur sliced through his enemies as they rose to meet him with startled expressions. His knights yelled in fury merely inches behind him, and Arthur knew the battle had already been won. He cut down two more bandits before pushing past them to let his men finish the rest of them off. The king had only one thought in his mind. 

Arthur surged forward until he was standing right in front of Merlin, who hadn’t even flinched during the brawl. The boy was lashed tightly to the tree, his mouth gagged. Arthur frowned. He knew that Merlin must’ve talked back to these men, which had most likely earned his forced silence and had contributed to the nasty gash that painted his forehead crimson. Arthur gently lifted Merlin’s head to inspect the wound closer, but his servant jerked away from his touch. 

The movement must’ve aggravated his head injury, because Merlin moaned pitifully. Arthur’s heart constricted at the sound.

“Merlin, it’s me,” Arthur said softly, pulling the gag from Merlin’s mouth. 

Merlin didn’t seem to hear him. His blue eyes lazily tracked his surroundings, but he never seemed to really focus on anything. That was worrisome. Arthur swallowed past his trepidation and started to cut through Merlin’s bonds. 

“Just… leave me… ‘lone,” Merlin said softly.

Arthur ignored Merlin’s pleas and sliced through the last bit of rope. He caught Merlin as he pitched forward with a cry of surprise. Arthur eased him to the ground, propping him up against his shoulder. The king tried again to get through to Merlin by lightly grasping his jaw and turning his head towards him. 

“Merlin, hey. Look at me.”

Merlin finally looked. Arthur smiled when he saw a flash of recognition in those dazed eyes. 

“Ar...thur?”

“Yes, you idiot.”

Merlin frowned, looking like a lost puppy. “How?” He shook his head a bit, his confusion growing. “Not real.”

Arthur shook his head. “It’s real. Gaius told us where to find you. You’re going to be alright now.”

Merlin’s lashes fluttered. Arthur felt Merlin sink further into him, blood slickening Arthur’s shoulder. 

“Hope so. ‘M tired.”

“I know,” Arthur replied, though Merlin had already slipped back into unconsciousness. 

He couldn’t help but wipe away some of the blood from Merlin’s forehead. Merlin sighed, turning in closer to Arthur’s chest. Arthur rolled his eyes, though it was mostly out of habit. 

“Let’s get you home,” Arthur whispered, even though Merlin was worlds away.

* * *

“How is he, Gaius?”

The old physician glanced up at Arthur from where he was standing at Merlin’s bedside. He had just finished cleaning up the blood on the boy’s face and he had dressed the wound. 

“He’ll be alright. He has a mild concussion that he’ll need to take some time to recover from, but nothing too serious,” Gaius replied, his gaze once again returning to settle on his sleeping ward. “I must make my rounds, sire.”

Arthur nodded as the physician turned to leave. He paused hesitantly at the door. 

“Thank you for bringing him back, Arthur.”

When the king turned to face him, the physician had gone. Arthur sighed heavily, plopping down into the chair next to Merlin that had now been vacated. 

“You know, you’re a lot more trouble than you’re worth. You had Gaius all worked up from worrying about you.”

Merlin turned his head slightly towards Arthur with a sigh. The king rolled his eyes.

“ _ I  _ certainly wasn’t worried,  _ Mer _ lin. I went out there as a favor to Gaius.”

Arthur fell silent, wondering what had even possessed him to talk to his unconscious servant. He supposed he preferred to distract himself from the truth that had been relentlessly gnawing at him. It was incredibly simple: seeing Merlin hurt and alone like that had scared Arthur. If they hadn’t searched him out, Merlin most likely would’ve been killed or sold off as a slave. Arthur couldn’t come to terms with the mere possibility of something like that happening to his closest friend. 

Merlin began to stir with a slight frown on his face, but he did not wake. He tossed his head back and forth, growing more agitated. 

Arthur leaned forward, nudging Merlin’s shoulder. “Merlin, hey. Wake up.”

Merlin jolted forward, pushing Arthur’s hands away. He was panting now, his eyes wild. Arthur reached out again to steady Merlin as a wave of pain seemed to hit him from waking so abruptly. Cloudy blue eyes finally met Arthur’s own.

“You were just dreaming, Merlin. You’re alright.”

Merlin blinked, then sank back onto his pillow with relief. He still said nothing.

“How are you feeling?” Arthur asked after a moment. 

“Like a gryphon decided to step on my head,” Merlin said with a huff. 

Arthur couldn’t help but laugh at his manservant’s pouty face as he gazed up at Arthur. That only seemed to amplify Merlin’s pouty mood further. 

“It’s not funny, you absolute prat!” 

“It is when you make that ridiculous face,” Arthur retorted, wiping his eyes. 

Merlin crossed his arms and Arthur had to physically hold back another bout of laughter. Instead, he offered Merlin a cup of cold water. Merlin took it, though he still looked put out. 

Arthur cleared his throat as Merlin set the cup back on his little bedside table. “You know, you really shouldn’t go out there alone without telling anyone.”

“I told Gaius,” Merlin pointed out indignantly. “Those stupid bandits only got the drop on me because they shot me with some kind of paralyzing dart before I even knew they were there.”

Arthur tried to ignore the tight feeling in his chest when he thought about Merlin paralyzed and completely at the bandits’ mercy. The king frowned as something occurred to him. 

“Why did they even knock you out, then?”

Merlin looked sheepish. “The paralyzer only worked from the neck down. My mouth still had full mobility.”

Arthur sighed frustratedly. “ _ Merlin _ , you may think otherwise in that idiot brain of yours, but you’re not invincible. You’re lucky you weren’t killed!”

“I’m  _ fine _ , and I would’ve gotten away from there eventually—”

“If I hadn’t come looking for you when I did, you’d be dead right now.” 

Merlin turned his head away to gaze out the window. Arthur was starting to lose his temper. Did Merlin think this was some kind of joke? 

“Thanks for that.” 

Merlin said it so quietly that Arthur almost didn’t catch it. The sudden quiet tone had caught him off-guard.

“What?” Arthur demanded, though the heat in his tone had dissipated.

“I said thank you, Arthur. For looking for me.” 

Arthur leaned back in his chair, feeling his anger crumble. “Of course. I’ll always find you, you know.” He thought back to those horrible few days when Merlin had been lost in the Valley of the Fallen Kings without a trace.

Merlin nodded, his eyes still drawn to the window. “I know.”

Arthur stood. “Get some rest.”

Misty blue eyes finally turned to face him. Arthur read the gratitude glistening in them. The king smiled, even as Merlin once again drifted off.


End file.
